


Bittersweet As Blood.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: DCTV Week 2019 (January) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Vampire Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: DCTV Week - Day 3: Vampire.Barry, even being a vampire, didn't like blood. He didn't like violence. So it was obvious that he would end up getting in trouble. Lucky he, two human criminals were near in that moment to save his supernatural ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you're enjoying my works so far! :D
> 
> Here goes another one! The second multichapter fic that apeared out of the blue xD I hope you enjoy this one too! :)
> 
> A lot of thanks to SheWhoWalksUnseen, who is beta-ing my works ^w^ 
> 
> I think I'm not forgetting anything, so... Go read, my lovely readers! :3

Being a vampire wasn’t easy. They had to hide constantly, feed very carefully so they didn’t kill anyone and if they murdered someone, accidentally or not, they had to get rid of the corpse or talk with a leader. Some vampire hunters just attacked them the first chance they had with the stupidest excuse they could imagine.

Okay, Barry understood that killing people wasn’t a silly excuse, the hunters existed so they could stop the vampires from taking a life. Some of them, though, just needed to see one vampire in a fight to try and murder them.

Anyways, vampires weren’t stupid. They knew they had to behave and most usually did because a war wouldn’t be good for anyone. On one hand, there would be a lot of deaths, both from humans’ side and from vampires’. On the other hand civilians would find out about the vampires.

For over five hundred of years, there’d been a secret committee that made sure the vampires and the hunters didn’t trespass certain limits. For a few years the werewolves joined them, but they ended up starting a war and they went extinct.

Vampires didn’t want to have the same fate and played along most of the time. There were even bars were they could go and drink blood from humans that already knew they existed and volunteer to be their meal.

Oliver, a hunter from Starling City, started going to one of them because his girlfriend found out the truth and wanted to help the supernatural creatures. Oddly, Barry, whom was living in Starling at the moment, and Oliver started talking due to Felicity being too friendly with the vampire and became friends.

Even when Barry could handle the other hunters just fine, Oliver tended to help him out because both of them knew that the brunette didn’t like violence. It was hard for the young man to be a vampire, he didn’t even like to see blood, but he had to get used to it.

That’s why one day, when he was in Central City visiting his mother’s grave, he got in trouble. He wasn’t fond of drinking blood, he did it just to survive, but in that time of the year he was off.

He forgot to feed himself for some days, and he was weakened. Usually, Oliver or Felicity were the ones who reminded him to drink, and even they fed him, but in that moment they were not with him.

Also, Barry didn’t know any local in Central where he would be able to find some willing human to let him recover a little. That, added to the fact that he didn’t like violence, was what doomed him.

The brunette was walking to an empty flat in one of the poorest neighborhoods of the city when some thugs tried to mug him. He fought back, of course, and he could bring down three of the five felons, but the moment he saw some blood he felt the urge to drink.

Right then he realized that if he won that fight he would kill those idiots. He wouldn’t be able to control himself and would dry off those boys. So he just stopped fighting and let the guys beat him until he was almost prone.

They didn’t stop there, of course. They were furious and embarrassed because one skinny moron could face them without any problem, so one of them took out a pocket knife and stabbed him.

The vampire almost didn’t bleed, but the thugs were too busy robbing him to notice. Barry lay down there, looking at the stars and hoping that the end of his life didn’t take too long.

He wasn’t going to die for the wound, that was obvious, but he was very hungry and if he didn’t die from starving, a hunter would murder him after he killed some poor human. The brunette wasn’t aware of his witnesses, though, so he just closed his eyes until he felt someone carrying him.

“Let me there!” The supernatural creature exclaimed. He was afraid, not for his wellbeing but for theirs. “You don’t understand! I’m going to hurt you, if not worse, if you don’t let me here!”

“Calm down, Jackie Chan, we’re going to help you.” The one that wasn’t carrying him said. “You don’t have to worry about that, but you’ll owe us.”

“What?” Barry asked and shook his head frantically. “No, I’m not afraid of you,” He assured. “But I don’t know how long I will be able to control myself. I’m- I’m starving and fuck, you smell so good…”

“Snart.” The burly man that had the boy in his arms grunted in alarm. “I think this kid grew fangs.” Both of them stopped and the bloodsucker opened his mouth, ready to bite the man’s neck. Then the arsonist dropped the brunette gracelessly and took out a stake from his jacket. “He’s a vampire!”

“Mick, cool down!” Leonard ordered. “I don’t care if he’s a vampire, a demon or Jesus fucking Christ, he’s a good asset.” The criminal was serious and he wasn’t going to let his partner overrule him. Not when he could use something as precious as a vampire to make money. “We’re gonna take him home with us and then we’re gonna make some business.” Then he looked at Barry and extended his arm. “You’re hungry? Okay, you can drink enough so you won’t tear our throats apart.”

The brunette actually didn’t listen to the man, he just saw something that could feed him and went for it. He was hungry and his survival instincts wanted to keep him alive, so he drank until he was forcibly separated from his food.

When the bald man took him away from his partner the vampire finally snapped out of his trance and blinked. “Oh, my God!” He exclaimed with wide eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t, but you’re coming with us.” Mick took him again on his arms making Barry squeak. “We’re gonna take care of you and then we’ll have a little chat.”

The blood sucker could actually feel the stake against his thigh, so he eyed the men carefully. What happened a few moments ago was foggy, but he still remembered most of it, the weapon included.

“Are you going to kill me?” The vampire asked. “Because if you’re going to do it, I don’t understand why you saved me.” The young looking boy frowned and looked at them thoughtfulness. “But you don’t look like any hunter I’ve seen. Are you new?”

“Snart, this leech is gonna kill us.” The burly man spoke. He didn’t trust the boy they just found and he wasn’t going to pretend otherwise. “We should stick this stake through his heart, get rid of him and forget about this shit.”

Barry frowned at that because he didn’t understand what was happening. Those men weren’t acting like hunters, not at least like professional ones. The brunette thought that maybe they were pretending to be that dumb so he would be with the guard down. Or maybe they just found out that vampires actually existed.

“He’s not gonna kill us, Mick.” The other thief said with confidence. “He let those idiots beat him instead of having them as a meal, he tried to warn us about him being dangerous and the first thing he asked when he came back to being himself was if we were okay.” He stated. “I think we’re safe.”

“Yeah, until he’s hungry again.” The arsonist eyed warily at the biter and narrowed his eyes. “Stop sniffing. You open your mouth again near my neck and you’ll regret it.”

“Sorry.” The brunette blushed a little bit. With blood in his system, even with a little amount of it, he was able to do it. When he was alive he often looked like a tomato. “I can’t help it, you smell very good.”

“I think you’re the first person to say that.” Leonard smirked. “Usually people don’t like the smell of smoke and ashes.”

Before Barry could explain himself, they arrived at the safe house they were heading to and as soon as he could, Mick dropped the boy in the sofa. Then he went to the kitchen and started to make some sandwiches for him and his partner.

“You didn’t have to bring me here, really.” The brunette mumbled. “I would have been okay on my own. My wound will heal in like five minutes, and now I’m on my right mind to go and find… something to eat.”

“You won’t go anywhere, Cullen.” The thief crossed his arms. “Soon the sun will come out, you need some rest and we need to talk about business.”

Rest, Barry thought. It was a great idea actually. The boy wasn’t sure what those men wanted from him, but he was tired and his eyes were closing against his will. He should get up and ask some questions first, but he was comfortable right there.

The adrenaline was gone, he felt safe and he was almost sure that those hunters weren’t going to kill him while he was asleep. It was risky and reckless, but he couldn’t help to just enjoy the coziness of that couch once he was finally still.

Barry didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, but the room was very dark. The lights were off and all the windows were closed in a way that not even a little ray of light entered. If he wasn’t used to the shadows he surely would have knocked off a lot of things.

Tentatively, he walked through the house looking for the kitchen, and when he found it he took a glass and filled it with water. Then he started drinking and almost choked the moment he heard a voice behind him.

“What are you doing?” The biter turned to the man and saw Mick. He was frowning, arms crossing. It was obvious that he didn’t trust his guest. “You should be sleeping.”

“Um… I woke up and got thirsty?” The brunette showed the glass as if it was enough, but the human kept staring at him. “I’ve rested enough, thank you.” He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck, a little bit uncomfortable. “I don’t even know what time it is or even how long I’ve been sleeping, but I’m awake now, so I’m okay.”

“How is it that you’re thirsty?” The other thief appeared suddenly wearing just a t-shirt and his boxers. “I thought you don’t need water, unless you’re blood-thirsty.”

“Well, yes.” Barry swallowed and ogled Leonard before he could realize what he was doing. “I’m hungry.” Quickly, he looked away and cleared his throat, his cheeks warming. “But I’m not starving so you’ll be okay for now.”

“What if we invite you to have breakfast with us?” Snart proposed with a smug grin. He saw the way the vampire’s eyes traveled down his body and it had been a good boost for his ego. “I can give you more of my blood if you want it. And it’s not like you can go anywhere in the daytime.”

“I’m starting to think that you actually don’t know anything about vampires…” The brunette frowned and the smirk Leonard gave him was the only answer he needed. “Okay, you need to forget all the shit you’ve heard on movies.” The boy sighed and shook his head. “I can eat and drink even if I don’t need to, that makes me feel… more human. I can’t turn into a bat, like at all, okay? That’s never happened.” The supernatural creature rolled his eyes. “I won’t die if I walk on the streets under the sun, and of course, I won’t freaking sparkle like a disco ball, my body just starts to itch and it’s annoying, but not deathly. The stake, though, that can kill me, and same with a silver bullet. Supernatural beings usually hate silver.”

“Oh, well, that’s nice to know.” Leonard said. “The breakfast offer still stands, so you can join us or wait until we’re finished so we can talk.”

Barry nodded slowly and just a second later he looked like he was going to die for nervousness. Leonard didn’t know why the sudden change of behavior, but he didn’t ask either because if it was important the boy would tell them. Or at least he hoped so.

“Um… Can I… Can he feed me?” The biter pointed at the arsonist and both humans looked offended. “It’s not- Your blood is very good, I swear.” He moved his hands before his body in a placating way. “It’s just that I’ve never met anyone that smells so good as him.” The boy bit his bottom lip and looked at his feet. “I want to- I’d like to taste his blood.”

“Yeah, no way that’s happening.” The arsonist answered sternly and turned his head to his partner because he knew he was about to complain. “I’m not gonna let that leech suck my blood.” The man shook his head. “He could love my blood so much and come for me at night to dry me off.”

“Seriously, Mick?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow. “You sleep with a stake under your pillow.”

“And now he knows it.” The broad man snarled. “I don’t trust him!”

“It’s okay, really.” The vampire assured with weak voice. “I don’t like to feed off of someone who isn’t willing.”

“That’s why you were starving?” Snart asked. However, it was more of an affirmation than a question. “You didn’t find any willing soul to let you drink his blood?”

“No, I… I live in Starling City.” Barry refilled the glass just so he had something to do instead of looking at the other men and fidget nervously. “There I have two friends that feed me when they can and there are bars where I can go to find people that know we exist and volunteer themselves to be our meals.”

“And you can’t find one of those bars here?” The thief approached the fridge and started taking out some food to do their breakfast. “I bet there is a lot of people willing to let a vampire bite their neck just so they can have some adrenaline or to fulfill a fantasy.”

“Yes, there are both bars and people but I don’t know this place and therefore I don’t know what bars in this city are vampire-friendly.” The brunette sighed and drank some water to keep himself busy with something. “It’s sad because I was born here and I don’t recognize this city anymore…”

“Okay, how much blood do you need to drink?” Leonard asked with curiosity, but the biter’s instincts told him that he was planning something. “And how long can you be without being fed?”

“I actually don’t need too much blood.” The brunette answered honestly. “If I know I’m not going to be able to feed regularly, I’ll probably need like a liter of blood and then I will be fine until from three to six months later, depending of the energy I waste.” He got out of the other man’s way when he started preparing the breakfast. “I can live normally with drinking only a gulp every day or two, but I don’t like to bother people with my problems, so I usually drink more to last longer without annoying anybody.” He emptied the glass and finally set it in the sink. “Yesterday I was starving and I used a lot of energy to heal my wounds, so I’m hungry again.”

“I think I can take care of that.” Snart said. “It would be easier if certain hot head helped with the feeding thing, but I can’t take care of that by myself anyway.” Before the vampire could ask what he was talking about, he explained. “I’ll feed you from now on and you’ll help us with our heist. You owe us for saving your life, so you can’t refuse.”

“I… I actually can refuse and well, you can’t stop me from running away.” The boy told the other with a frown. “I’m faster and stronger than you and I could be in Starling City like in less than half an hour.”

“Oh, but we could go and start telling people how this boy, so strong, fast and with fangs from a Halloween costume started a fight.” The man smirked without looking at Barry. “And how then he picked a fight with us with no reason. I bet that would get you in trouble.”

“You’re an asshole.” The brunette said with narrowed eyes. “A smart one, but an asshole anyways.”

“Yes, I am.” Leonard accepted with an amused expression. “And I don’t want to hurt anybody while I’m doing a job. I don’t want to leave evidence of my presence behind me. That’s why I want the best people by my side.”

“The best, eh? If I wanted to be a criminal I could be one without any help.” Barry assured. “But it’s very dangerous for me because I have the hunters on my back. Most of them don’t care about what I do as long as I don’t hurt any human, but some of them just need a small mistake or whatever to try and kill vampires.” The boy sighed. “And The Elders don’t care if I do it on self-defense, if I murder a hunter I’m doomed.” He thought about that for some long seconds and cleared his throat. “What I’m trying to say it’s that if I join you, you’ll have to help me with those problems.”

“Of course we’ll help.” The arsonist spoke finally after being quiet for so long. “We take care of ours.” The man scowled. “But that doesn’t mean that you’ll sleep near anywhere I’m sleeping.”

The biter rolled his eyes at those words. It would take time, but he hoped that Mick could learn to trust him because he needed people who would have his back whatever the situation. Besides, that man smelt too nice and he was dying to taste his blood.

He knew that this urge was because he was hungry in that moment, but he would be curious until he could be fed by the arsonist. The vampire didn’t know what it was, but he was too attracted to those men.

Mick seemed to have some kind of special blood, he didn’t know why and he may have to ask Oliver about it. Leonard, though, made him feel like he was safe, like everything would be alright. Both of them together made Barry think that he could do whatever he wanted and he was going to find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to check on Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I published the first chapter and I really have no excuse xD I mean, I've had this second chapter finished for months but I just forgot to update it here xD I'm sorry xD
> 
> That said, I hope you like this chapter and you're still interested on this fic :)
> 
> Oh, and thank you very much [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/profile) for being an awesome beta! :)

For a week, Leonard fed the vampire daily, but he ended up being tired and Barry didn’t want to drink from him anymore. He felt bad because of the human was doing his best effort, but he needed at least one other person more so they would barely feel the blood loss.

When he was on Starling he was feed by Felicity and Oliver, and both of them took turns to his feeding, even if the brunette didn’t want to drink regularly from them. Only  the two of them were enough to keep Barry almost full when he ate, or at least satisfied to not starve.

Sadly, the only person that could help the vampire in that moment hated his guts and wasn’t willing to feed him. Mick tried not to be alone with him and not to let Snart alone with him.

“I don’t need to eat anymore, I promise.” Barry said with an apologetic look. “I’ll be fine for a while, I drank enough blood the last time for you to not need to worry about me.”

“What I need is for you to be at your 100%, Barry, so if you won’t eat from me, I’ll find one of those stupid bars. That way you’ll be at your best.” The thief growled.  “For now, though, let’s continue with yesterday’s class.”

The vampire sighed and nodded. They were teaching him how to escape from mostly any situation where he could be tied up, cuffed or something like that. That’s why he sat down on a chair and let the other two tie his hand on his back and his feet to the chair.

He squirmed to get one of his hands free without injuring himself, but after some minutes he tensed. Someone burst in through the window and moved quickly until he was standing between the brunette and the criminals, aiming at them with two guns.

“Hands up!” The man yelled and looked at the biter out of the corner of his eye. “Barry, are you okay?”

“Oliver, this is not what you think, I promise!” The brunette exclaimed. “They’re helping me, I swear!” The hunter frowned but relaxed a bit. “They helped me after some boys mugged me and now they’re teaching me some things in case I get in trouble again!”

Soon, the ropes were laying on the floor and the vampire stood up. The unwanted guest still looked like he was about to shoot, but he lowered his weapons and glared at the thieves.

“You know they’re criminals, right?” Oliver asked. “They probably have a plan to convince you to join them or something like that.”

“Yes, I know it, Oli.” Barry scratched the back of his neck. “I owe them for saving my life, and well, we have a deal.”

“You didn’t tell us that your friend Oliver was the playboy Oliver Queen.” Leonard tried to distract the hunter. He didn’t want anybody ruining his plans. “It would have been nice to know it.”

“You didn’t ask what his last name is.” The brunette shrugged unapologetically.

“Hey, what are you talking about? What deal have you done?” To Leonard’s bad luck, the man didn’t get distracted so easily. “You don’t owe anybody a damn! And why have you talked with them about me?”

“Look, Oli, I want to stay here for now, okay? That’s the only thing that matters.” The brunette stated. “And well, I talked about you and Felicity when I told them about my feeding habits in Starling.”

“Are you eating well?” The hunter was concerned. “You know that you can’t afford skipping too many meals.”

“Leonard is feeding me.” Barry nodded.

“Yes, but Mick doesn’t want to help, so we would be very grateful if we knew where we can find one of those fancy bars for vampires.” Leonard spoke again, catching Oliver’s attention. “Do you know where can we find one of them for Barry to have a decent diet?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” The man said flatly and then turned to look at his friend again. “Are you sure you want to stay here? What about your job?”

“I told them a month ago I would be in Central for a week at most.” The brunette explained. “I don’t think they would be happy if I come back now.”

“Okay.” The hunter accepted and he gave the criminals a threatening look. “If anything happens to Barry you won’t live enough to run away from this city.”

After promising that he would be back the next day with some locations for the vampire to go, Oliver left and the brunette sighed again. It could have been really, really worse, but luckily all of them were alive. Or well, as alive as a vampire could be.

Contrary to what the brunette had thought, none of the criminals were mad for the break in. Mick glared at him with narrowed eyes and a lot of distrust, but he was used to that by now.

Barry understood why the arsonist liked him so little. Most humans believed that vampires were monsters or animals and that they were going to kill everybody. What they didn’t understand was that they had feelings too.

Of course, they needed to eat, but everybody needed it. Humans killed animals to feed themselves, vampires just drank human blood. At the beginning they didn’t control themselves, but they soon realized that it was very important not to kill their preys. There were a lot of blood-suckers, so murdering so many humans wouldn’t end very well.

“Let’s start again.” Leonard made Barry sit down again and started tying him up to the chair. “You’re still too slow.”

The brunette nodded and let the thief manhandle him. Then, the man started the chronometer on his phone to keep track of the time it took the vampire to escape. After that, Mick made the other criminal to walk out of the room with him.

The vampire didn’t think about it a lot because he was focused on getting free of the ropes. He wasn’t really too happy by the fact that he was going to become a criminal and he would have a lot of hunters on his back but then, he was already a wanted man.

He knew he didn’t do anything wrong when he left his maker’s side, but he was furious. Barry always had to be ready for a fight because from time to time Eobard sent someone to kill him or try to take him back to his former house.

His maker wasn’t the one he needed to be aware of, though. There was another old vampire that was so fascinated by his power that wanted Barry all by himself. The brunette didn’t know what his name was, but he knew him as Zoom.

For now, he had been successful hiding from them, but soon or later they would find him again and he would have to run away once more. It was exhausting, but he would need to change his name and his city eventually anyways, so he didn’t mind too much.

By the time he got free, the other two were still on another room, so he stopped the chronometer and looked for them to tell them that he could keep practicing. However, when Barry found them he froze completely.

The brunette was a night creature, so he learnt to be fast and quiet. That was why the other men didn’t notice him while they were kissing. Leonard was against a wall, one of his hands grabbing the collar of the other’s shirt and the other one on Mick’s nape. The arsonist had one of his hands resting on the thief’s hip and the other one on the wall, beside Snart’s head.

The vampire stared at them for a few minutes until he realized that what he was doing was wrong. He couldn’t keep watching them like that, not at least without their permission.

Then Barry cleared his throat to catch their attention, seeing Leonard’s shoulders get tense. Both men looked at him while putting some distance between their bodies and the brunette blushed for some reason.

“I um… I got free.” The vampire mumbled. “You can tie me again, or I can go for a long, long walk and maybe meet Oli. But I don’t have a phone because those kids mugged me so I would have to buy a mobile first and I don’t have money.” Barry frowned. “Maybe I should just go to the park or something and-“

“Barry, you’re rambling.” Leonard spoke with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t need to go anywhere, though if you want to get a phone, I can give you the money.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Barry stared at his feet. They were very interesting in that moment. “That way I could convince Oli to leave and he wouldn’t be too worried for leaving me here with you.”

The criminal gave him some money and a piece of paper with his and Mick’s numbers on it. Leonard asked the vampire to text him when he got it so he could save the number and the brunette complied.

Barry left the house they were staying in and went straight to buy a phone. After all he really needed one and wanted to talk with his best friends. Luckily, he had memorized Felicity and Oliver’s numbers some time ago.

When the brunette sent the messages to both criminals and his friends, he sat down on a bench and received a call. It was the blonde, of course, probably as worried as the hunter had been until he realized that Barry was okay.

“Hi, Felicity.” He greeted with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything, I swear.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, you can’t stop talking to people like that!” The woman exclaimed. “I know you’re sorry, and I’m so glad you’re okay, but next time you make sure you send us a text at least!”

The vampire nodded slowly even if his friend couldn’t see him. He was grateful that she still wanted to be his friend after all the times he fucked up. He was very lucky for having her and Oliver by his side even though he didn’t deserved them because he was such a failure.

After a light scolding from Felicity’s part, Barry told her everything, from when he arrived Central to when Oliver made a big entrance. The hunter sometimes could be such a drama queen when he was in the mood.

By the time the call finished, Oliver was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. The vampire had asked the blonde to tell him where he was so they could talk as well with less tension and a bit more of privacy.

“Are you sure you want to stay here?” The hunter wanted to make sure it was his decision and not the thieves’. “I can find you a job easily, or even convince your boss or well, former boss to let you come back there.”

“It’s okay, Oli, really.” Barry smiled while standing up. “I think it’s time for me to do some changes in my life. I was getting too comfortable and you know I can’t afford that.”

“Can you at least promise me that you’ll talk with Felicity and me from time to time to let us know you’re okay?” The brunette nodded. “Fine. Now, did you know that Mick’s father was a known hunter?”

“Excuse me, what?”The blood sucker frowned and glared at his friends. “Who was his dad?”

“Dick Rory, the one that got married with a vampire.” Oliver said. “You know about that story better than me, right?”

“Yeah, a warlock messed up the kid’s mind and made the house burn with them inside.” Barry said. “Today is still unknown who paid the warlock to do it before he got murdered, but it almost started a war between vampires and humans.” He shook his head. “It was obviously a hate crime, and if it wasn’t for your father, his friend and some friends of mine it would have ended badly for everyone.”

“It’s a shame the committee decided to let that issue go so soon.” The hunter walked towards the park. “But you know, we have Mick right now and he’s an adult. If we can convince him to help I think we could solve this mystery and he could have his revenge.”

“I’m not sure he’ll be willing to help.” The brunette mumbled. “He hates my guts and he doesn’t trust me.”

“Maybe that’s residual damage from the warlock’s mind control.” The vampire’s friend considered. “I know a man that could help us with this. John’s good doing his job and he owes me one, so what do you think?”

“Okay.” Barry gave in. “I’ll talk with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! :3
> 
> And wow, do I see some plot there? OwO It seems like this story is starting to get interesting! :3
> 
> See you soon, sweethearts! ^w^ <3


End file.
